max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayne Martinez
Ranye Martinez, known as Tempestra, is a member of Max Steel's Team Turbo and Berto's younger sister. As the superheroine Tempestra, she gets the ability of creating Turbo Storm Modes and control the weather. She debuted in Team Turbo and is voiced by Lili Beaudoin. History Early Life Rayne is the youngest of her five siblings, all described as "rowdy older brothers". She always had to fight to be heard, which explains why she is such a feisty fighter. Because of that, her brother Berto gave her the affectionate nickname "Little Thunder", which sometimes make Rayne angry. She also revealed in Team Turbo Fusion-Tek that when Berto and her were younger, they used to play in their aunt's farm house, which was built by him. The house is armed with heavy weaponry having N-Tek's signature colors (black, white and green), which might point out that Rayne knew about the agency's existence since her childhood. Animated Films Team Turbo After the Daedelus Platform was destroyed, Steel received an emergency signal from World 31, one of N-Tek's facilities. There, Max met Rayne, who at first attacked them with C.Y.T.R.O. thinking they were threats. After she found out that it was Max and Steel, she hugged Max and Steel called her by little thunder, which made her angry. Afterwards, Max asks what Rayne was doing in that base, and she explains that in that morning Berto gave her a medallion and was like crazy towards her, saying to go to the World 31 base. She was expecting to find Berto in the base, but she only found Extroyer stealing technology from the base with his clones and a deactivated C.Y.T.R.O. and decided to sent a emergency signal so someone could help her. Steel then analyzed her medallion and realised that it was made out of the same technology inside of C.Y.T.R.O. and inserted the chip on his head, giving him his artificial technology. After C.Y.T.R.O. recognized Max and Steel, he explained to Rayne that he was activated to protect her in case if something really bad happened with N-Tek and Berto. Rayne stayed surprised and amazed with his actions until C.Y.T.R.O. referred to her as little thunder. Shortly after Extroyer's clones break in the room that Max, Steel, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. were in and C.Y.T.R.O. prepares himself to protect Rayne upon seeing a threat. Max goes Turbo Hammer Claw Mode and defeats Extroyer's clones with ease, meanwhile C.Y.T.R.O. uses his immense strength and cannon. After they manage to get out of the base, they meet Extroyer, who transforms into an ape and commands his animal army to destroy the group. Rayne tries to defeat some of these clones, but she ended up hurt and ultimately Max decides to go Turbo Flight Mode and escape from the base alongside with C.Y.T.R.O. and Rayne, who moments before flying away referred her to little thunder once again. Max and the group goes to a mountain. There, upon seeing Rayne's elbow injured, he sprays a organic compost spray on it and she misunderstood that he actually had painted above her bruise. Max says that he had to take her to a safe place, but she sees that the whole Copper Canyon was turned upside down by the villains while they were stealing technology from the bases around the city. Max then deduces that the only place that the Connect-Tek could be was the Ice Box facility, where N-Tek stored Makino technology in low temperature. Rayne goes to the Ice Cube facility and at first glance Rayne says she didn't saw a base anywhere and Steel sarcastically replies that it was a secret base. They enter in the base and they find a base where a hologram of Jim McGrath explained the Connect-Tek's origins and abilities. However, they are interupted when a "threat" was approaching the base. Rayne affirms that they couldn't simply let somone take that base and says to Max and Steel that she was an amazing markswoman, at the same time picking a very big gun, and came with her own giant robot. Max and Steel give her the smallest gun and rushes to the beach where they find Alejandro Villar, who was following a piece from the Connect-Tek sword that was destroyed by Mortum. They are forced to enter on the base when the Elementors started to approach the base. Team Turbo Fusion Tek Turbo-Charged Alongside with Max Steel, La Fiera and C.Y.T.R.O., Rayne invaded an abandoned warehouse believing that there were hostages there. However, it turns out that someone had set a trap to Max's team. Few energy cubes start emerging from the ground and Max and his team attempts to stop them, but they are ultimately defeated and captured by a mysterious villain. Tempestra and the rest of Team Turbo are contained in chambers and were uncouscious. However, they forcibly wake up after a Nexus agent electrocutes them. Upon Max saw his friends hurt, he releases a T.U.R.B.O. Energy shockwave that destroys the electronical devices, including Team Turbo's chambers and later on the entire place. After the accident, Rayne, Alex and C.Y.T.R.O. hid in a subway, coincidentally where they were building a hideout. Steel asks to Rayne where C.Y.T.R.O. was and she points out to him, who was missing few body parts. The group goes to their hideout, where Max trains his new Green T.U.R.B.O.. Meanwhile, Rayne was doing a research about who could possibly set the trap on the warehouse and she eventually finds Dr. Prometheus Halifax, the founder of Halifax Industries. After the discovery, Max decides to invade the building to confirm Rayne's suspicions and Steel presents to Team Turbo the Steel-Tek. While Max and Alex would investigate the building, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. would recover information from the top of the building. When they attempt to steal information, the alarm rings and they are discovered. A prison of lasers forms around them and gets closer as time passes by. Eventually, Tempestra decides to activate her Turbo Ice Storm Mode to freeze the lasers, but it doesn't work. After some time, they manage to recover all the information needed and the duo escapes from the place, who explodes shortly after they left. They destroy the floor of the room where Max, Alex and Terrorax where. After they arrive, Tempestra humorously says that they forgot to invite them to the party. Terrorax's arm suddenly rises from the wreckage and Tempestra is tossed away by the impact. The villain suddenly grabs her and squeezes her until she turns back to her base mode. Afterwards, he tosses her and C.Y.T.R.O. attempts to defeat Terrorax, but fails. Max is later on tossed from the building and La Fiera appears carrying Tempestra. While Terrorax was talking with Max, Tempestra and Alex distract him by throwing thrash on him. Max throws a truck containg combustible on Terrorax, which causes a massive explosion, and the group escapes. Back on Team Turbo's base, Rayne appears listening to Steel's studies of Terror Energy's effects. Later on, Rayne assists Max in reactivating C.Y.T.R.O.. Later on, Steel manages to find Terror Energy emitters located on three different locations and Team Turbo goes to these places, where they meet Team Terror. C.Y.T.R.O. and Tempestra met Monstro, a twisted product of science. He attacks the duo with his minions and Tempestra decides to activate her Turbo Ice Storm Mode while C.Y.T.R.O. transforms into Turbo Drill Mode. Before she could defeat the creature, C.Y.T.R.O. buries him alive. Afterwards, they leave the location and goes to Terrorax's Hideout. There, Tempestra and the others activate their new and upgraded Turbo Modes in order to defeat Terrorax. However, he releases Team Terror and Tempestra fights against Snare, an assassin robot bent on eliminating humanity. She is eventually restrained in the wall by him and he sends a saw to her, but she freezes and sends it back. It hits his shoulder and ultimately deactivates him. She releases herself from the wall and releases a fog that helps Max to defeat Monstro. Afterwards, Tempestra, C.Y.T.RO. and Max team-up and attack Terrorax and temporarily takes him down. Afterwards, Max says that he was going to reactivate technology on Copper Canyon (deactivated while Team Turbo was fighting against Team Terror) and Tempestra protests, saying that this process would require large amounts of Green T.U.R.B.O.. Suddenly, Terrorax gets up and Team Turbo distract them. Eventually, Max manages to revert the situation and Terrorax gets extremely angry and releases a shockwave that makes Tempestra, La Fiera and C.Y.T.R.O. faint. Eventually, Terrorax is defeated by Max and his base starts to collapse. Team Turbo rescues Team Terror and they are forced to escape from the base. Turbo-Warriors Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Rayne is stronger than a average human due to her Connect-Tek suit that enhances her abilities. Arsenal *'Turbo Storm Modes: '''With these modes, Tempestra is capable of unleashing the weather. With these modes, Tempestra can get stronger, more agile and durable and even fly. Rayne can only use these modes if her Connect-Tek suit is charged with enough T.U.R.B.O. Energy. *'Connect-Tek Suit:' When Rayne's suit is charged with Max Steel's T.U.R.B.O. Energy, she gains the ability of transforming into many Turbo Modes with the ability of controlling the weather. *'Thunderclap Whip:' When she uses Turbo Lightning Storm Mode, Rayne gains a large and powerful whip made out of electricity. Skills *'Expert Markswoman:' Rayne once stated in Team Turbo that she is a very skilled markswoman. This was later seen in the sequel, when Rayne used a gun and managed to knock down many zombies. Weaknessess *If Rayne's Connect-Tek armor runs out of Max's energy, she is temporarily unable to switch between her Turbo Storm Modes. Etymology Her name makes a reference to her main power, the control of the storms. Part of her name ('Tempest'ra) refers to the word tempest, which is a violent windy storm. Rayne's name also sounds very similar to the word ''rain, which could be a reference to her powers. Appearance Rayne is the shortest member of Team Turbo. She has short black hair with purple pangs over her left eye and green eyes and light pink lips. She uses purple earrings, a white shirt over a black and purple jacket, dark purple jeans and white shoes. As Tempestra, she wears a close-fitting purple-black-pink suit. She uses a sleveless suit with a black and pink helmet, two gauntlets matching the colors of her armor and has the Team Turbo logo in the right side of her chest, featured by a white piece with a small blue logo. Like other members of Team Turbo, Rayne's suit was redesigned to match with Max's new Green T.U.R.B.O., featuring a slightly complex and more detailed design. Her suit gains green patterns on her neck, lower torso and gauntlets. She also gains dark purple on legs and the white piece on the right side of her chest gains a slight redesign, this time being having angular edges and Team Turbo's logo being in the center. Personality :"Rayne is mercurial, like the weather – stormy one minute, all sunshine the next. But one thing about her never changes: her desire to help the people in need. That, and she can’t stand being called Little Thunder!" - Official Website Rayne is described as temperamental, similar to the weather. She is strong, brave, friendly, perky, smart and tomboyish. Like other members of Team Turbo, she likes to help people in need and do good. Rayne also gets very angry when someone calls her by "Little Thunder", or simply little. For instance, C.Y.T.R.O. once called her by "Little Thunder" and she replied she hated that nickname. She also seems to be a little impulsive, as when she disobeyed Max's orders and attacked Air Elementor with a lightning spear and ignored the fact that his body wasn't solid, which only led to Team Turbo's defeat. Relationships Roberto Martinez Roberto and Rayne are siblings. He deeply cares for Rayne and even programed a special chip that contained C.Y.T.R.O.'s AI (Artificial Intelligence), especially made to protect her if he wasn't around anymore, which later Rayne realized how Berto cared for her. He also nicknamed her "Little Thunder". Maxwell McGrath Prior to the events of the Team Turbo movie, it is revealed that Rayne and Max already met before. When Max found Berto's old robotic laboratory through a help signal (set by Rayne), she firstly attacked Max and Steel thinking that they were threats. However, she later realized that Max wasn't an enemy and hugged him, also saying asking him if he was there to help him, which points out that, like other Copper Canyon citizens, Rayne considers Max and Steel as a hope. She also cares a lot of Max, seen when she felt relieved when C.Y.T.R.O. managed to rescue Max from drowning in a deep lake located on Copper Canyon. Other instance was in Turbo-Charged, when Max was about to reactivate the technology on Copper Canyon, but Rayne protested and said that he couldn't do that, as it would require large amounts of Green T.U.R.B.O.. Steel Alejandro Villar Alex and Rayne didn't interacted too much. When the Elementors were attacking Ice Box facility, Alex saved her life and she greatly admired his action. When Max said that the Connect-Tek was able to create armies and Alex suggested to give him six bazookas and a missile launcher, Rayne facepalms, which points out that she might think that Alex is a little bit childish considering the situation that they were. In Turbo-Warriors, when Alex was on flames after being attacked by Fire and Metal Elementor, Rayne calms him down by saying that she was there and there was no need to worry. C.Y.T.R.O. C.Y.T.R.O. and Rayne have good terms. Roberto programmed C.Y.T.R.O. to protect her, so he is very protective over Rayne and tries to take her away from the danger in every way possible, which she sometimes despises. C.Y.T.R.O. saved Rayne multiple times before and after she got her powers and usually refers her as "Little Thunder", which makes Rayne feel angry. In battles, they usually help each other, seen when she made a combined attack with C.Y.T.R.O. in order to defeat Mega Elementor. She also accidentally attacked him with a lightning spear in a desesperate move to win the battle against The Elementors. The Elementors Of The Elementors, Rayne shows a rivalry against Air Elementor, who called she by "little" while fighting, which made Rayne angry. She also called him by "wind head" and tried to attack him with a lightning spear. Appearances on Other Places Toy Line Tempestra is the only member of Team Turbo who does not have an action figure. A designer of the toy line stated that it was because female action figures usually don't sell very well, and by releasing her, they would be taking a very high risk. However, she is indirectly present in the Mega Max Steel toy, which has the wings of her Thunderstorm and Ice Storm modes. Games Rayne appears as a playable character on Techno-Zombie Infection, where the player has access to her Turbo Base Mode and Turbo Thunderstorm Mode. Others Most of the merchandise does not feature Rayne, yet she appeared few times on products, such as notebooks. Gallery Trivia *Rayne's design was heavily inspired by female characters of the old series, such as Electrix and Kat Ryan. Her Turbo Lightning Storm mode presents similiarities with Electrix's suit, such as the black color and the white lines resembiling thunders. Her hairstyle and green eyes also resembles Kat's from the classic series. *She is the first female character who is a hero introduced in the show with powers. *She is the youngest member of Team Turbo. *Her background story is very similar to Agura from Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5. *Unlike Berto, she doesn't uses spanish words in her phrases. Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Female Characters Category:Team Turbo Members Category:Characters Introduced in Films Category:Future Characters Category:Characters voiced by Lili Beaudoin